Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control chip, and more particularly to a control chip which is capable of communicating with an external chip according to different communication protocols.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a host is capable of utilizing a transmission line to communicate with an external device. The host may supply power or data to the external device. The host usually includes many chips to generate power or data to the external device. However, the communication protocols between the chips are not the same. Therefore, the manufacturer manufacturing a motherboard must combine many chips to provide many interfaces to the external device. However, the interfaces occupy a lot of space in the motherboard, which reduces the amount of usable space in the motherboard.